


Writers...

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid said:I saw your requests are open so I was wondering if you could do a Dean fic where the reader has been staying up late to write like every night for a week and he makes her stop to go to bed.Word Count: 437Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Writers...

“You coming to bed baby?” Dean asks rubbing your shoulder.  
“Yea give me a few.” You reply.  
Dean nods and kisses your head walking away to your shared bedroom. You however lose track of time while writing. You had such a good flow going you couldn’t stop. It’s one A.M. before you crawl into bed. Dean even asleep automatically pulls you close and holds you.  
This went on for a week Dean going to bed alone, you staying up until wee hours of the morning to write. You were wearing down and Dean could see that, so he took matters into his own hands.   
“Dean hey!” you exclaim as he takes your laptop.   
“Enough is enough (Y/N). Coming to bed at one and two in the morning? Baby girl I love you but you need to sleep. You’re wearing yourself down, your writing can wait. You and your health come first. Whatever you’re writing it isn’t as important as you.”  
“But..”  
“No buts.” He picks you up and you squeal in surprise.  
“You and I are going to take a nice hot bath, then I’m going to give you a nice massage and we are going to bed.”  
“Mm you’re too good to me Dean.”  
“Only the best for my girl.”  
He carries you to the bathroom as he draws a hot bath. While the tub was filling up Dean slowly strips you of your clothes, kissing every exposed inch. He helps you into the tub before shucking off his clothes and slipping in behind you. He pulls you back and makes you lie against his chest as he played with your hair, you sigh in contentment. As you lay there together, Dean massages your temples.   
“Tell me about what you’ve been working on this past week that’s been keeping you from coming to bed.”   
So you begin explaining the wonderful idea you’ve had until the water cools and you both get out. He dries you off then himself, leading you out into the bedroom. Lying you down, he massages lotion on the front side of your body. Over your chest and stomach, the front of your legs and feet. You relax into his strong and firm, yet gentle touch.   
Finishing your front side he flips you to your stomach without much resistance from you. He massages your back and lower to your butt and thighs moving down. By the time he’s finished you’re completely relaxed and half-asleep already. He chuckles softly and lays beside you pulling you to lie on his chest.   
“Sleep gorgeous”  
You mumble thank you and fall asleep to him rubbing your back.


End file.
